


Proud

by Sapphire628



Category: Nashville Predators - Fandom, Shea Weber - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hockey, Pride, Rolex, Stanley Cup, proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Captain Shea Weber and his Predators have just won the Stanley Cup finals. His girlfriend gives him a special gift to show how proud she is of him.





	Proud

Krystle groaned softly as the morning sun flooded the bedroom, waking her from her sleep. She stretched quietly not wanting to disturb the man asleep beside her. He was laying on his front, pillow bunched under his head, sound asleep. She smiled as she watched him for a moment. 

She still couldn’t believe she was here with him. Sharing a bed, a house, a life together. He was one of the kindest men she had ever met. When they had first met she was convinced she was going to be alone forever and no man could ever love her.

But Shea had changed all that. It had taken a lot of hard work and patience on his part to break down the walls she had built up, but he had done it. He had convinced her to give him a chance, to give them a chance. She had never been so happy. 

Krystle lifted her self up and leaned over to press a kiss to Shea’s cheek. Before she could press her lips to his skin, she heard dogs whining at the bedroom door. She shook her head with a smile and climbed from the bed to tend to the dogs. 

“Hush you guys,” Krystle herded the dogs away from the bedroom door and downstairs. After managing to get all three outside, she moved to the coffee maker and started the routine of cleaning and getting it set up.

“Hey.”

Krystle jumped when she felt Shea’s arms come around her, “don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry baby,” he kissed her cheek before burying his face in her neck, “didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” she turned her head so she could kiss him, “what are you doing up?”

“Well I wanted to snuggle with my baby but she wasn’t there. Any ideas why that is?”

Krystle smirked, “your dogs were whining at the door.”

“My dogs? My dogs?”

“Yes! Your dogs.”

Shea snorted, “yeah cause your precious Wasabi was the picture of innocence.”

Krystle just smiled, “I didn’t want them to bother you, so I got up.

“Hey, I was just teasing.”

“I know,” she smiled and slid her hands up to his shoulders. Lifting herself up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too sweet girl.”

She blushed when he called her that, just as she always did. Shea smiled at the sight and dipped his head to kiss her again. Seconds after his lips touched hers, they were rudely interrupted by the sound of the coffee pot beeping. He stepped back and glared at the offending machine.

Krystle laughed and nudged him down the counter, “come on. I want coffee.”

While Shea made their coffee, Krystle let the three dogs back in and filled their bowls.

“What’s this?” Shea asked when he finally noticed the gift on the table where he usually sat.

“It’s for you,” Krystle smiled, “open it.”

“Did I forget my own birthday?”

“No,” she laughed.

Shea looked at her horrified, “did I forget our anniversary?”

“No! Stop asking so many questions and open your damn gift before I take it away,” Krystle laughed, “please?”

Shea nodded, “Okay. Okay.”

He tore the wrapping paper off and revealed a black rectangular box. He glanced at Krystle before opening the box.

His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside. 

“Baby! This is ... this is a Rolex!”

“Um … yes?”

“Krystle. Babe why? This is expensive.”

“I know but I wanted you to have it. I ordered it special for you.”

“Krystle,” Shea started shaking his head.

“Turn it over.”

“What?”

“Turn the watch over.”

Shea turned the watch over and saw the inscription.

Congratulations my love. I’m so proud of you.

In the center of the circle of words was an etching of the Stanley cup trophy.

Shea stared at the inscription, running his thumb, “how did you?”

Krystle smiled, “as soon as you secured your spot in the playoffs, I put some money aside every week. Then when it came down to the end, I just knew you guys would make it, so I ordered it. The day after the win, I got a call that I could pick it up from the jewelers.”

Shea quirked an eyebrow, “that was a week ago.”

“I know,” she chuckled, “You were busy with the victory tour, so I wanted to wait until we were home just us.”

“Thank you sweetheart,” he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

He bent his head and kissed her until they were both breathless. 

“I know it’s not much ...”

“Baby. It’s a Rolex.”

“No I meant,” she sighed softly, “I know how hard you and the team have been working for this, how long you’ve been fighting for it. I’m so proud of you and rest of the guys for what you’ve accomplished. I just wanted to give you something to show you that.”

“I love it and I love you,” he bent his head smothered her with kisses.

As they continued to share kisses, Shea undid the knot of her silky robe. He groaned softly when he encountered bare skin. He moves his mouth to her neck and leaves small marks on her skin as he sucked at her pulse point. 

Krystle giggled and then moaned as his beard tickled her skin, “Shea.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t stop,” she whispers.

“Not planning on it,” he mutters low as he moves further down her body, lowering himself to his knees as he went.

“Oh god!” Krystle groaned loudly as his mouth touched her hot, wet pussy.

Her hips snapped forward at the feeling of his tongue licking at her entrance. Shea grabbed her hips and held her in place.

“Hold still,” he growled low in his throat.

“Fuck,” she groaned down, “please Shea. Please.”

“It’s okay baby. I got you.”

He started licking her pussy, playing with her clit. Her hips fought against his grip and snapped forward again,trying to get closer to his mouth.

“Please baby. I need it.”

Her grip on his hair tightened causing Shea groan against her. He slid two fingers in and curled them against her clit.

“Come on sweet girl. Cum for me.”

It took one more swipe of his tongue for her to let go and cum filling his mouth with her sweet juices. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck,” Krystle groaned, “fuck baby.”

When she finally came back down from her orgasm, Shea licked her clean before standing and kissing her, letting her taste herself.

“You okay sweet girl?” 

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his chest, “yes. I’m great.”

Shea laughed deep in his chest, “should we go back to bed?”

“Yes. I want more if you.”

He smiled and grabbed her by the back of the legs and lifted her up, forcing her legs to wrap around his torso. 

“Wait!” She reached out and grabbed the watch from the counter, “can I put it on you?”

“Go ahead,” Shea shifted so she could reach his wrist. 

She carefully hooked it on his wrist. She smiled at him when she was done, “perfect.”

Shea kissed her gently, “thank you so much my love. It’s amazing and I love you.”

“I love you too Shea. I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
